Helping Hands
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are dealing with a eating disorder. They meet in the hospital that their parents have check them into. They tell each other how they ended up having an eating disorder. They end up getting together and also decide to help each other with their eating disorders.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy had decided he was going to tell his friend Ryan his secret. Troy arrived at Ryan's house and hoped he would be home. Troy got out of his car and locked it up. He went up to the door and knocked on it. Ryan open the door and asked Troy if he wanted to come in and talk. Troy told his friend Ryan that he would like to come in and talk to him about some thing. So Ryan shut the door and they went to the living room to talk. Ryan asked Troy what was up.

Troy asked his friend Ryan not tell anyone about what he is going to tell him. Ryan told Troy that he would not tell anyone. So Troy told Ryan that he had been getting bullied for a while now. Ryan asked Troy what he meant by that he was getting bullied. Troy told Ryan that people have been calling him names and telling him that he is fat. So Troy then told Ryan that he has been some what starving himself and when he does eat that he runs to the bathroom to throw it up. Once Troy finish telling Ryan his secret, he hope that Ryan would not be mad at him.

Ryan told Troy that he is not fat or the names that the people had call him. Troy told his friend Ryan that he had to get home now and thanked him for listing to him. So Troy got up and went to the door. Ryan told Troy that he was glad that he had told him. Troy said good bye to Ryan and left the house. He unlocked his car and got into it. Troy pulled out of the drive way and was now on his way home.

Ryan went upstairs to his bedroom, to think about what Troy had told him. A few minutes later Ryan realized that his friend Troy has a eating disorder. Ryan knew that he need to tell Troy's parents about Troy's eating disorder. So Ryan decided he was going to see Troy's parents the next day to tell them what Troy had told him. Ryan knew that when Troy finds out that he told his parents, that he would be mad at him.

Troy arrived back home and parked his car. He got out of his car and locked it up. Troy went into the house and to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. His mom told him that dinner was ready. So Troy went to the dining room to eat dinner with his parents. Jack came into the dining room and sat down at the table. Lucile brought the food to the table. Lucille sat down and they dished their food up. Troy really did not want to eat, but he knew he had too. So he ate his dinner and then took his empty plate to the kitchen. He put his plate in the sink and left the kitchen.

Troy went upstairs to the bathroom and threw up the food he had ate. Troy then washed his mouth out and left the bathroom. He went to his bedroom and laid down on his bed for a while. Troy did not want his best friend Chad to know about his eating disorder. He also did not want any one else to know about it either. Troy hope that his parents do not find out about his eating disorder. A few minutes later Troy fell asleep on his bed for the night.

Lucille finish washing and putting the dishes to dry in the dish rack. Lucille left the kitchen and went to the living room to talk to her husband. Jack ask his wife what was bothering her. Lucille told her husband that she has notice that their son has lost some weight. Jack told his wife that he had not notice that their son had lost weight. Jack told his wife that their was nothing to worry about. Lucille told her husband that she hopes he is right about it andthey went to bed for the night.

The next morning Troy woke up and went to take a shower. He got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Troy saw his mom in the kitchen making breakfast for him and his dad. Troy did not want to eat any thing that morning, but he knew that he better eat something. He did not want his mom finding out about his eating disorder. So he sat down and ate the breakfast his mom made. After he finished eating the breakfast, he left the kitchen and went upstairs to the bathroom to throw it up.

After he got done throwing up, he rinsed his mouth out and left the bathroom. Troy went to get his school bag and stuff. He then went back down stairs and said good bye to his mom and left the house. He got into his car and pulled out of the drive way. He was now on his way to school. Jack said good by to his wife and left for the school too.

Troy arrived at the school and parked his car. He got out of his car and grabbed his school bag before locking it up. Troy walked up to the school and went inside. He went to his locker to put his bag a way and get his books for the first class he had. Chad came up to Troy and asked him how he was doing. Troy told his best friend Chad that he was doing good. Chad could tell that Troy was not telling him the truth, but he let it go for now. So they went to their first class they had.

Ryan had saw Troy talking to Chad and notice that he was looking a little bit pale. Ryan knew that at lunch time he was going to go tell Troy's mom about what he had told him. Ryan knew that Troy needed some help. So Ryan went to his first class too. The first class went by fast and they were now at their lockers. Troy put his books a way and went to the gym for basketball practice. Troy entered the gym and went to the boys locker room to change into his practice uniform.

Troy with the rest of the team came out of the locker room. Jack had the team do three throw shots after they did their 15 running sprints. So Troy with the team started doing their 15 running sprints. Troy was half way through doing the 15 running sprints, when he started getting dizzy. Before long Troy fell to the floor. Jack saw his son Troy fall to the floor. Jack went over to Troy and asked him if he was okey. Troy told his dad that he needs some water. Jack gave his son Troy the bottle of water and he began to drink it. Troy told his dad that he was not feeling good. Jack told his son Troy to sit and relax for the rest of basketball practice.

Troy did as his dad had suggested and sat for the rest of basketball practice. Chad hope that his best friend Troy was okey. The rest of basketball practice went by fast. Troy went with the team to the locker room. Troy showered and got dressed back in his clothes. He then left the locker room and went to the lunch room. Troy knew that if he ate some food, that he would be going to the bathroom to throw it back up.

Troy decided to get a little bit of food. So Chad saw that Troy had not got much food. Troy went to sit down to eat his small amount of food. Chad soon sat down at the table and started eating his food. Troy finished eating his little bit of food and got up from the table. He threw the little bit of garbage he had and then left the lunch room. Troy went to the boys bathroom and threw up the food he had ate. Once he was done throwing up,he flush the toilet. Troy then went to the sink to wash his mouth out and then left the bathroom. He went to his locker to get his books for the next class.

Ryan left the school and got into his car. He left the school parking lot and headed to the Bolton house. A few minutes later Ryan arrived at the Bolton house and hope that Troy's mom was home. So he parked his car in front of the house and then turn it off. He got out of the car and locked it up. Ryan went up to the house and knock on the door. Ryan knew he was doing the right thing by telling Troy's mom about what Troy had told him.

Lucille answered the door and saw Ryan standing in front of her. She asked Ryan what he was doing there. Ryan told Troy's mom that he needs to tell her some thing . So Lucille let Ryan into the house and they went to the living room to sit down. Lucille asked Ryan what he had to tell her. Ryan told Troy's mom that what he is about to tell her, has to do with Troy. Lucille asked Ryan what it was that he had to tell her.

Ryan told Troy's mom about what Troy had told him. Lucille was in shock to learn that her son Troy was being bullied by the football team and the west high basketball team too. Ryan then said to Troy's mom that he believes Troy has a eating disorder. Lucille asked Ryan how he knows that her son Troy has a eating disorder. Ryan told Troy's mom that Troy had told him that after he eats food that he goes to the bathroom to throw it up. Ryan also told Troy's mom that he has notice that Troy has lost alot of weight and is looking pale too. Lucille look at Ryan and knew he was telling her the truth. Ryan told Troy's mom that he knew that she needed to know.

Lucille walked Ryan to the door and thanked him for telling her. Ryan said to Troy's mom that he knows that he did the right thing. Lucille told Ryan that she will tell her husband about what he told her. Ryan said good bye to Troy's mom and went out the door. Ryan went back to his car and unlocked it. He got in his car and started it up. Ryan pulled a way and headed back to school. A few minutes later he arrived back at the school and parked his car. He got out of his car and locked it up. Ryan went back in the school and went to his locker to get his books for the next class he had.

Lucille knew she had to call her husband and see if he could come home right a way. Lucille knew she had to tell her husband about their son Troy having a eating disorder. So she called the school to talk to her husband. Jack was relaxing in the teachers lounge and reading the then heard his cell phone ringing and so he answered it. Lucille told her husband that she needed him to come home right now. Jack asked his wife what was wrong. Lucille told her husband that she needs him to come home and that she will tell him then.

Jack hung his cell phone and left the teachers lounge. Jack went to his car and got into it. He left the school parking lot and headed home. A few minutes later he arrived at the house and parked his car in the drive way. He got out of his car and locked it up. Jack went into the house and saw his wife walking back and forth in the living room. Jack got his wife's attention and asked her what was wrong. Lucille told her husband that she needs to tell him some thing that Ryan had told her.

Jack asked his wife what it was. Lucille told her husband about what Ryan had told her. Jack asked his wife if she asked Ryan if he was sure about what Troy had said to him. Lucille told her husband that Ryan was sure of it. They could not believe their son Troy had been getting bullied. They also could not believe that their son Troy has a eating disorder too. Lucille asked her husband what they should do about it. Jack told his wife they are going to get some help for their son. He also told his wife that they are going to check their son Troy into the hospital, to get the help he needs.

So they made some calls to set things up. They first called their doctor and told him about Troy's eating disorder. The doctor told them that they are doing the right thing in checking their son Troy into the hospital and getting him some help for it.

Please Review!

A/N This story will have 12 to 16 chapters. The next chapter will be with Troy being checked in to a hospital. Also Gabriella will be showing up in the next chapter too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Troy was on his way home from school. A few minutes later he arrived at his house and parked his truck in the drive way. He got out of his truck and grabbed his school bag. He locked his truck up and went into the house. Troy set his school bag down and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Lucille and Jack were in the kitchen talking , when they saw their son Troy walked in to the kitchen. Troy went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water out. Lucille and Jack told their son that they wanted to talk to him.

So Troy sat down and asked his parents what they wanted to talk to him about. Lucille and Jack told their son Troy that they know he has a eating disorder. Troy told his parents that he did not have a eating disorder. Jack and Lucille told Troy that they know he has been throwing up the food he eats. His parents told him that they were checking him in to the hospital to get some help. So they told their son to go upstairs to his room and pack some clothes and stuff.

So Troy went upstairs to his bedroom and started packing some clothes in to a bag. Troy could not believe that his parents were going to put him in the hospital for a while. Troy was wondering how his parents found out about his eating disorder. Troy did some thinking and realized that his friend Ryan had told his parents about his eating could not believe that Ryan had told them. Troy had finished packing his clothes and stuff in the bag. Troy picked up his packed bag and school bag too. Troy went down stairs and told his parents that he was ready to go. Do they left the house and went to the car. They got in the car and pulled out of the drive way. They were on their way to the hospital.

Now with Gabriella:

Gabriella could not believe that she and her parents were now living in Albuquerque. Gabriella could not believe that she would now be going to school at east high. Gabriella just hope that she would be able to make friends at east high. So the next morning she got up and got dressed for the day. She grabbed her cell phone with her purse and school bag before going down stairs. She went down stairs and saw her mom in the kitchen. Maria asked her daughter if she was going to eat some breakfast. Gabriella told her mom that she was just going to take a apple with her to eat.

Gabriella left the house and went to her car. She got into her car and pulled out of the drive way. She was now on her way to school. A few minutes later she arrived at the school and parked her car. She got out of her and grabbed her purse and school bag before locking it up. Gabriella went into the school and went to her locker to put her school bag a way. Gabriella then grabbed her books for the first class and shut her locker. Gabriella went to her first class.

She got through her first class and was now at her locker putting the books a way. Gabriella made friends with Taylor and Kelsi that day at school . She got through the rest of the school day and was at her locker getting her stuff. After Gabriella got her stuff, she shut her locker. She left the school and went to her car. She unlocked her car and got in it. She started her car and pulled out of the school parking lot. Gabriella was now on her way home.

Gabriella arrived at her house and parked the car. She got out of her car and locked it up. She went into her house. She went upstairs to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and started doing her home work. A few minutes later she had finished her homework. Gabriella went back down stairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. She then went to the living room to watch some tv.

Gabriella was thinking about telling her friend Kelsi about her eating disorder. Gabriella knew that she did not want her parents knowing about her eating disorder. So she turn the tv off and went upstairs to get her purse. After she got her purse, she went back down stairs. Gabriella looked in her to make sure she had her cell phone and keys. Gabriella then left house and locked it up. She went to her car and got in it. She pulled out of the drive way and was on her way to Kelsi's house.

A few minutes later Gabriella arrived at Kelsi's house and parked her car. She got out of her car and locked it up. She went up to the house and knocked on the door. Kelsi answered the door and saw Gabriella standing in front of her. She let Gabriella in to the house. Kelsi asked Gabriella what she was doing here. Gabriella told Kelsi that she wanted to talk to her about some thing.

Kelsi asked Gabriella what she wanted to talk to her about. Gabriella asked Kelsi not to tell anyone about what she was going to tell her. Kelsi told Gabriella that she would not tell anyone about what she is going to tell. Gabriella told Kelsi that she had been bullied and picked on at the last few schools that she went to. Gabriella then told Kelsi that she has been eating food and then throwing it back up. Kelsi asked Gabriella how long she had been doing this. Gabriella told Kelsi that she has been doing it for a while.

Gabriella also told Kelsi that know one knows about it. Kelsi asked Gabriella if she has try to stop throwing her food back up. Gabriella said to Kelsi that she has tried to stop ,but can not do it. Gabriella told Kelsi that she needed to head home. So they said goodbye to each other. Gabriella went to her car and unlocked it. She got into her car and left Kelsi house. She was now on her way home. Gabriella felt little better after telling Kelsi about her eating disorder. A few minutes later she arrived back at her house.

She parked her car and got out of it. She locked her car up and went up to the house. She went into the house and locked the door. Gabriella decided to watched movie until her parents got home. Gabriella hope that Kelsi does not tell her parents or anyone else.

Please Review!

A / N The next chapter will continue with Gabriella and her parents finding out about her eating disorder. Also there will be some Troy too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kelsi could not believe that Gabriella had a eating disorder. Kelsi knew that Gabriella needed some help soon. She decided to call her boyfriend Ryan and see if he was busy. Ryan had finished the last of his homework. Ryan heard his cell phone ringing and went to answer it. Ryan asked Kelsi why she was calling him. Kelsi asked Ryan if he could come over because she needs some advice about something. Ryan told Kelsi he was on his way over and would see her in a few minutes. So Ryan hung his cell phone up and grabbed his keys. Ryan told his parents he would be back in time for dinner. So Ryan left the house and got into his car. He pulled out of the drive way and was on his way to Kelsi's house.

Kelsi hope by talking to Ryan, that he would have some advice for what she should do. Kelsi was doing some thinking while she was waiting for Ryan to show up. A few minutes later Ryan had arrived at Kelsi's house and parked his car. He got out of his car and then went up to the door. Ryan knocked on the door and waited for some one to answer it. Kelsi heard some one knocking on the door and so she went to answer it. She open the door to see Ryan standing in front of her. She let him into the house and shut the door.

Ryan asked his girlfriend what she wanted to talk to him about. Kelsi said to Ryan that she wants them to sit down first. So they went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Kelsi told her boyfriend that her friend Gabriella has a eating disorder and asked her not to tell anyone about it. Kelsi told her boyfriend that she does not know if she should tell Gabriella's parents about it.

Ryan was in shock to learn that their friend Gabriella has a eating disorder too. Ryan told Kelsi she needs to tell Gabriella's parents about her eating disorder. Kelsi said to Ryan that Gabriella will hate her if she tells her parents about the eating disorder. Ryan told Kelsi that he has some thing he wants to tell her. Kelsi asked her boyfriend what he had to tell her.

Ryan told Kelsi that Troy hates him right now because he told his parents about his eating disorder. Ryan told her every thing that Troy had told him. Ryan told Kelsi that he hopes that Troy will forgive him in time and realized he was just getting him some help. Kelsi was in shock to learn that Troy has a eating disorder too. Kelsi knew Ryan was right about telling Gabriella's parents about her eating disorder. Ryan asked his girlfriend if she want him to come with her tomorrow , when she tells them. Kelsi told her boyfriend that she did want him to come with her tomorrow morning. So Ryan told Kelsi that he had to get back home and would see her in the morning. So Ryan gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips and then left.

The next morning Gabriella woke up and got dressed for the day. She grabbed her school bag and stuff, before going down stairs to get something to drink. Gabriella went down stairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Maria asked Gabriella if she was going to eat some breakfast. Gabriella told her mom that she was not hungry. Maria told her daughter to take a apple with her to eat. So she took a apple and left the house. She put the apple in her school bag and then got into her car. She pulled out of the drive way and was on her way to school.

Mean while Kelsi was up and dressed. She went down stairs to eat some breakfast. Ryan was up and dressed for the day too. He grabbed his school bag and stuff. He went down stairs to eat some breakfast and then he was going to go pick Kelsi up from her house. Ryan knew that Kelsi was going to be telling Gabriella's parents about her eating disorder. So Ryan had finished eating his breakfast and put his dishes in the sink. Ryan picked his school bag and stuff up and left the house. He went to his car and got in it. Ryan pulled out of the drive way and was on his way to Kelsi's house.

Kelsi had finished eating her breakfast and took her dishes to the sink. Kelsi then picked her school bag and stuff up and left the house. Kelsi saw her boyfriend pull up and she went to his car. Kelsi got into her boyfriend's car and they left for Gabriella's house. A few minutes later they arrived at Gabriella's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and went up to the door. They knocked on the door and waited for some one to answer it.

Maria heard some one knocking on the door and she went to answer it. Maria open the door and saw Kelsi and Ryan standing in front of her. Maria asked Kelsi and Ryan why they were not on their way to school. Kelsi told Maria that she needs to tell them something. Maria went to get her husband Tony. They sat down at the table and asked Kelsi what she had to tell them.

Kelsi told Maria and John that their daughter Gabriella has a eating disorder. Kelsi told them every thing that Gabriella had told her. Gabriella's parents could believe their daughter had a eating disorder and that they did not notice it. They thanked Kelsi for telling them and that they are going to get her some help. Kelsi told Gabriella's parents that they needed to know. Kelsi and Ryan said good bye to Mr and Mrs Montez. They went back to the car and got in it. They were now on their way to school.

Please Review!

A / N i know i said there would be a little bit of Troy in it, but I decided to wait and have Troy appear in the next chapter. The next chapter will have Gabriella finding out about her parents knowing about her eating disorder and her being checked in to the hospital to get help.


End file.
